Beauty and the Dragon
by ChibiLover123
Summary: A rewrite of an older story by the same name. Summary inside. Dragon!Chase Young/OC. Enjoy! Chapter 4 Up!
1. Chapter 1

A sort-of companion piece to 'Xiaolin Showdown: Captive Dragon', with the Xiaolin Showdown cast and my OC reprising the roles from the much-loved Disney classic.

-

Ace was never happy with where her life was going. She didn't like that her future had to depend on who she married, didn't like that she had no say, and [i]definitely[/i] didn't like that Raimundo assumed she was playing 'hard to get'.

This changes when Master Fung gets lost in the woods, and in her search for him, Ace stumbles across an enchanted castle...And an angry dragon.

Will they break the spell before the last petal falls, or is Ace's pride too big of an obstacle to overcome?

Pairing: Chase Young/OC

* * *

><p>The crisp autumn wind blew softly over the wild grass, picking up fallen leaves and creating whirlwinds of warm colors amidst the nearby trees.<p>

Watching nature's display from the back step of a half-hidden little cottage, a young woman sighed contently, shoulders slowly relaxing.

The next breeze played with the loose curls around her neck, making them flash crimson in the sunlight as she huffed in mild annoyance, trying to put them back into the messy bun she had constructed.

"Acacia?"

Looking over her shoulder with half-lidded purple eyes, she smiled slightly at her sensei.

"Morning, Master Fung."

"You are up rather early." He noted, checking the position of the sun.

Ace normally slept until the sun was nearly directly overhead, but it was only early morning.

"Couldn't sleep." She admitted, tapping the end of an old pen against a thick pad of papers.

"I figured I'd sketch a little before heading into town to return a book I borrowed."

Dark ink flowed across the white surface, connecting into intricate shapes and shadows that created the haven that was their home, filled with birds and squirrels and the occasional sly fox.

Seeing her sensei's interest, Ace looked down sheepishly.

"I would have put in more detail, but Cerberus got all excited and scared the animals away."

"It's wonderfully done." Master Fung assured.

"Actually, I was hoping you could pick up some groceries while in town."

"Sure." She agreed instantly, closing her sketchbook.

"There's a list on the table with the money you'll need. There's a little extra, in case you find something you like."

Flipping to her feet neatly, Ace smiled.

"Thanks, Master Fung. I'll get right on it."

As Master Fung went towards the trees for his morning meditation, she stepped into the cottage, braiding her long hair as she walked around the dinner table.

Picking up the list and money, she stuffed the latter in a pocket of her pants as she exited again, book in hand.

Sensing their mistress' presence, Cerberus immediately rose from the pile of fallen leaves they had made into a bed, excitedly wagging their tail.

Patting the far left head, which was white with black eyes, Ace greeted the excited canine calmly.

"Morning, Puppy."

The middle head, grey with dark green eyes, rumbled in annoyance at being ignored.

"Patience, Baby." Ace scolded, fondling the ears.

"No need to get all mad."

The far right head, black with bright blue eyes, seemed to whine, pressing against her shoulder.

"Good girl, Dolly. You'll make sure they stay out of trouble while I'm gone, won't you?"

Dolly huffed softly in the affirmative, always the most obedient, and Ace scratched behind her ears fondly.

"You three be good. I'll be in the village for a while, and I don't want you giving Master Fung any trouble."

All three submitted to her will with soft whines, and Ace continued on her way down the foot-beaten path to the village below.

* * *

><p><em>Belle (Ace):] Little townIt's a quiet villageEv'ry dayLike the one beforeLittle townFull of little peopleWaking up to say:<em>

_[Townsfolk:] Bonjour!Bonjour!Bonjour! Bonjour! Bonjour!_

_[Belle (Ace):] There goes the baker with his tray, like alwaysThe same old bread and rolls to sellEv'ry morning just the sameSince the morning that we cameTo this poor provincial town_

_[Baker:] Good Morning, Belle (Ace)!_

_[Belle:] 'Morning, Monsieur._

_[Baker:] Where are you off to?_

_[Belle:] The bookshop. I just finished the most wonderful story about a beanstalk and an ogre and a -_

_[Baker:] That's nice. Marie! The baguettes! Hurry up! _

_[Townsfolk:] Look there she goes that girl is strange, no questionDazed and distracted, can't you tell?Never part of any crowd'Cause her head's up on some cloudNo denying she's a funny girl that Belle (Ace)_

_[Man I:] Bonjour _

_[Woman I:] Good day_

_[Man I:] How is your fam'ly?_

_[Woman II:] Bonjour _

_[Man II:] Good day_

_[Woman II:] How is your wife?_

_[Woman III:] I need six eggs_

_[Man III:] That's too expensive_

_[Belle (Ace):] There must be more than this provincial life._

* * *

><p>The first building she came to was the bookstore, one of the buildings on the outskirts nearer her home, and she looked over the busy street before entering.<p>

"Good morning, Acacia!" The old man greeted, happy to see her.

Smiling, Ace nodded her head in greeting.

"Good morning."

"Come to return the book already?"

"I couldn't put it down." The young woman admitted, handing the tome over.

"Did you get anything new?"

"Not since yesterday." He teased.

"The new books won't be in for another week, at least."

"That's alright." She assured, wandering along the wall of books in search of a good title.

"I'll borrow…This one."

Pulling 'The Hunchback of Notre-Dame' from the others, Ace turned around to show the cover.

"But you've read it twice!"

"That's the sign of a good book." She defended good-naturedly, flipping absently through the pages.

"…If you like it all that much, it's yours."

"But-."

"I know you don't have enough for one, but anyone who loves reading as much as you do deserves a book of their own."

Touched by the kind offer, Ace smiled, hugging the old man that was her friend.

"Thank you…I'll take good care of it."

Doing some math in her head, she pulled out the extra money she had been given and handed it over to the bookshop owner.

"I'll come by later in the week." She promised, heading for the door.

"I look forward to it!"

Once back on the main street, Ace sighed.

Heading further into the village, she ignored the loud whispering and gossiping going on around her, busily checking off items on the list.

* * *

><p><em>[Townsfolk:] Look there she goes that girl is so peculiarI wonder if she's feeling wellWith a dreamy far-off lookAnd her nose stuck in a bookWhat a puzzle to the rest of us is Belle (Ace)<em>

_[Belle (Ace):] Oh, isn't this amazing?It's my fav'rite part because you'll seeHere's where she meets Prince CharmingBut she won't discover that it's him 'til chapter three_

_[Woman:] Now it's no wonder that her name means "beauty"Her looks have got no parallel_

_[Shopkeeper:] But behind that fair facadeI'm afraid she's rather oddVery diff'rent from the rest of us_

_[Townsfolk:] She's nothing like the rest of usYes, diff'rent from the rest of us is Belle (Ace)_

* * *

><p>Just as Ace finished up her shopping, eager to leave, her hopes at getting home without being spotted were dashed.<p>

"There you are!"

Suppressing the annoyed groan she wanted to let out, Ace was pulled to a stop by an arm around her shoulders.

* * *

><p><em>[Gaston (Raimundo):] Right from the moment when I met her, saw herI said she's gorgeous and I fellHere in town there's only sheWho is beautiful as meSo I'm making plans to woo and marry Belle<em>

_[Bimbettes:] Look there he goesIsn't he dreamy?Monsieur GastonOh he's so cuteBe still my heartI'm hardly breathingHe's such a tall, dark, strong and handsome brute_

* * *

><p>"If I didn't know any better, I'd think you were trying to avoid me!"<p>

'Because I am.' She thought irritably, managing to keep her expression neutral.

"I've been busy, Raimundo."

"Daydreaming about little ol' me, I hope." He replied smoothly, winking.

"_You_ would think so." Ace retorted dryly, ducking out of the boy's grip.

"But I need to be getting home, if you don't mind."

"What's the big hurry? Come with me to the bar, and we can _really_ get to know each other."

Not much of a drinker to begin with, the offer was enough to turn Ace off of alcohol for the rest of her life.

She had no desire to get drunk _anywhere_ near Raimundo.

"I don't drink. I just want to go home and read my book."

"_Read_? Seriously?" Raimundo scoffed, pulling Ace back in with a hand on her hip that she did _not_ appreciate.

"You'd rather _read_ than spend some time with me?"

'Very much so.'

"Come on, have a good time with me and Wuya before heading back to that nonsense-spouting master of yours."

Wuya, an older woman that hung around Raimundo to help her own social status, snickered in agreement.

Unable to keep from frowning now, she pulled away, arms tightening around the groceries in her arms.

"I need to get back to Master Fung with the groceries now, if you don't mind."

"Maybe another time." Raimundo persisted.

"Maybe." Ace replied noncommittally, turning away.

* * *

><p><em>[Man I:] Bonjour! <em>

_[Gaston (Raimundo):] Pardon_

_[Man II:] Good day _

_[Man III:] Mais oui!_

_[Matron:] You call this bacon? _

_[Woman I:] What lovely grapes!_

_[Man IV:] Some cheese _

_[Woman II:] Ten yards_

_[Man IV:] one pound_

_[Gaston (Raimundo):] 'scuse me!_

_[Cheese merchant:] I'll get the knife _

_[Gaston (Raimundo):] Please let me through!_

_[Woman I:] This bread - _

_[Man V:] Those fish -_

_[Woman I:] it's stale! _

_[Man V:] they smell!_

_[Baker:] Madame's mistaken._

_[Belle (Ace):] There must be more than this provincial life!_

_[Gaston (Raimundo):] Just watch, I'm going to make Belle (Ace) my wife!_

_[Townsfolk:] Look there she goes a girl who's strange but specialA most peculiar mad'moiselleIt's a pity and a sinShe doesn't quite fit in'Cause she really is a funny girlA beauty but a funny girlShe really is a funny girlThat Belle (Ace)_

* * *

><p>"What's so special about her, Raimundo?"<p>

"She's the most beautiful girl I've ever seen…and I deserve the best. Besides, the fun is in the hunt, Wuya."

"Of course, I didn't mean to offend. It's just that she's rather…odd."

"Don't worry so much. She'll be a submissive little housewife in no time."


	2. Chapter 2

"Are you sure about going alone? It would be no trouble for me to pack a few of my things and go with you."

"Though I would appreciate the company, Acacia, it is not wise to leave the cottage unattended." Master Fung placated, securing his travel bag to Cerberus' saddle.

Knowing that he was right, as he always was, Ace focused on fixing the bit and bridle on Baby's head.

"I know…You'll be careful, won't you?"

"I will do my best." Master Fung promised jokingly, swinging himself into the saddle.

"I will be gone for three days, so do not forget to train."

"I won't." She promised.

Watching him ride away into the forest, Ace sighed, turning back to the cottage.

There were some sketches for her to paint in, anyway…

* * *

><p>Painting takes a steady hand, mainly to keep from staining the wooden table, something that Ace had perfected after years of practice.<p>

She had just finished the fading colors of a sunset over dark trees when the sound of people outside caught her attention.

'What the hell…?'

Dropping her brush into a fresh cup of water, Ace stood and peered out of a front-facing window.

Quite a few villagers had congregated on the clear patch of grass, setting up chairs and putting instruments together and decorating an altar…

'This better not be what I think it is…'

Irritated, Ace retreated from the window and put her finished paintings somewhere safe to dry, cleaning up her mess with more force than necessary.

'Can't take a hint and leave me alone…'

A knock sounded at the door, and she muttered some choice obscenities under her breath before answering.

Wearing a clean-pressed tuxedo and polished shoes, Raimundo looked every inch the arrogant jackass Ace knew he was.

"Hello, Raimundo." She greeted coldly.

"Hey, Ace." He replied smoothly, coming in without an invitation.

'Sure, just come in. Not like I _hate_ you or anything…'

Using his superior height, Raimundo herded her further into the room, failing to close the door behind him.

Though she was nowhere near frightened of him, Ace did _not_ want to know what would happen if he got a hold of her.

"You know, there are a _lot_ of girls I know that would _love_ to be in your position right now."

'Then corner one of _them_.' She thought fiercely, frowning at the way Raimundo kept looking down her shirt.

The blouse and vest she wore did not cover up to her neck like most dresses would, and apparently gave a good view of her breasts.

"And why is that?"

"Because today's the day your dreams come true." Raimundo claimed, trying to corner her.

Side-stepping his trap, Ace glared.

"What do _you_ know about my dreams?"

"Plenty. Picture this; a huge mansion, my latest kill roasting on the fire, my little wife massaging my feet…"

Back hitting a wall, she bristled like a cornered animal.

"While the little ones play on the floor with the dogs. We'll have six or seven."

"Dogs?" She retorted, playing naïve.

"Kids, of course! Do you know who that little wife will be?"

'Let me guess…'

"_You_, Ace."

Avoiding getting caged-in by his arms, Ace surveyed the situation warily.

Raimundo was blocking her way to the door…

"Really, now? I don't know what to say…"

'To make you _leave me alone_!'

"Say you'll marry me."

"How about I don't?" She retorted, kicking Raimundo firmly between the legs.

In the split second where he registered the pain and was just about to curl into himself, Ace punched him hard enough in the chest to send him tumbling out of the door.

Stepping up to the doorway, the young woman glared down at Raimundo, who had landed in a mud puddle.

"If you didn't get the message, that means _no way in Hell_."

Slamming the door, Ace locked it securely, leaning against the wood to make sure they left.

Once she heard the villagers retreat, whispering under their breath and taking everything with them, Ace relaxed against the wood.

* * *

><p><em>Belle (Ace): Is he gone? Oh, can you imagine? He asked me to marry , the wife of that boorish, brainless..."Madame Gaston (Raimundo)!"Can't you just see it?"Madame Gaston (Raimundo)!"His "little wife", ugh!No sir! Not me!I guarantee itI want much more than this provincial life!<em>

* * *

><p>Frowning, she ran through the cottage and out the back door, not slowing until she was safely amid the trees.<p>

Pushing aside the low-hanging branches, Ace came upon her favorite clearing, and settled onto a smooth stone Indian-style, letting out a dejected sigh.

* * *

><p><em>I want adventure in the great wide somewhereI want it more than I can tellAnd for once it might be grandTo have someone understandI want so much more than they've got planned…<em>

* * *

><p>A cacophony of barking disturbed her brooding, and she sat up in surprise.<p>

"Cerberus? Cerberus!"

The massive canine burst through the trees, skidding to a halt with braced forelegs, panting and whining all at once.

Seeing Puppy's torn ear and the blood on their fur, Ace jumped to her feet, soothing them with soft words as she checked for further injuries.

Finding nothing worse than some minor cuts, she began to look around for Master Fung, worry constricting her chest to find he was nowhere in sight.

"Where's Master Fung?"

All three whimpered loudly, ears back and heads bowed, and the worry increased ten-fold.

"Oh God…"

Determined to find Master Fung, Ace ran back to the cottage, grabbing her cloak and clipping it around her neck before returning to Cerberus at a mad dash.

Jumping into the saddle, Ace scooped up the reins, tugging gently.

Baby shook her head, understanding the signal and standing as their mistress aimed towards the trees.

"We're going to find him. Show me where you last saw him."

Puppy whined, frightened, but sniffed the air, searching for Master Fung's scent.

Yipping to signal she had the trail, all three heads barked in unison before bounding off in search of their lost rider…


	3. Chapter 3

The forest grew darker and more foreboding the further they traveled, and Ace felt like her insides had twisted themselves into ever-tightening cold knots of fear.

Cerberus' pace had slowed gradually, and they now slunk amid the trees, nervously twitching at every sound.

They only got like that if…

'Wolves.' Ace realized, tensing.

'That's why they ran back home. The wolves must have ambushed them, and Cerberus bolted.'

The fear clogged her throat.

'But what happened to Master Fung?'

Tightening her legs against the canine's sides, she urged them to go faster, following Puppy's impressive nose.

It wasn't long before they reached a tall stone wall, like that of a castle, and a menacing, wrought-iron gate topped with spikes.

"Very homey…" Ace muttered sarcastically as Dolly butted the gates open with her head.

There was a large courtyard beyond, and an imposing castle made of dark stone, gargoyles perched along the high balconies and glaring down at them.

Unnerved, Ace slid out of the saddle a few yards in front of the door, eyeing the carved dragon under the knobs warily.

"Stay."

Puppy whined pitifully, grabbing onto Ace's cloak with a soft mouth to keep her from going inside.

Running a hand over the soft throat, she felt the canine's jaws relax enough for her cloak to come free.

"I'll be fine. Just stay here."

Fondling Baby's ears to soothe her growling, Ace stepped up to the door, hesitating to open it.

'Don't be a coward, Ace.' She scolded herself.

'Master Fung's in there, and he's not going to free himself while you stand out here like an idiot.'

With that, she pushed against the worn wood, causing the barrier to open on silent hinges.

Stepping inside carefully, Ace scanned the entrance hall before closing the door behind her, keeping out the snow.

There were pillars and a grand staircase ahead of her, surrounded by tapestries and suits of armor, with statues of dragons twining up the banisters.

"Hello? Anyone here?"

Her voice echoed off the stone eerily, giving Ace pause as she considered calling out a second time.

'Not like I have a better plan…' She thought wryly, starting up the stairs.

"Master Fung? Are you here?"

* * *

><p>"I told you it was a bad idea to let him in, partner."<p>

"Aw, come on. The poor guy was just looking for a place out of the storm!"

"And now he's in the dungeon!"

"How was I supposed to know that was gonna happen?"

The young lion shook his head, blue eyes disbelieving at the albino panther's naiveté.

"Have you forgotten who we work for, partner?"

"Kinda hard to forget the giant lizard that yells at you all day." The panther replied, red eyes mischievous and bright.

Before any more berating could be done, both felines were stunned into silence by an unfamiliar voice in the halls.

"Is that a…_girl's_ voice I'm hearing, Jack?"

"It sure is!" Jack answered excitedly, running to the door so he could see the girl when she stepped off the stairs.

"Clay, this could be the one! The girl we've been waiting for!"

"Don't get ahead of yourself, Jack-."

"Come on!"

Frustrated with the way his words went in one ear and out the other, Clay ran to catch up with his subordinate, curious despite himself…

* * *

><p>"Can you hear me? Master Fung!"<p>

A door squeaked open just behind her, and Ace spun around to see who had come through.

No one was visible from that angle, but candlelight poured out, growing dim.

"Wait!"

Running through in a heartbeat, she spotted the light heading up a set of spiral steps and followed, taking two steps at a time.

"_Wait_!"

Nearly stumbling at the top, Ace caught herself and looked around, noting the dim torches and heavy wooden doors lining one of the walls.

'It's like a…'

Keeping down a shiver, she walked up to the first door in line, cautious.

"Is anyone here?"

"…A-Acacia?"

"Master Fung!"

Peeking through the bars of the door, she saw her sensei's tired, sickly face and frowned.

"Are you okay? Who did this to you?"

"H-How did you find me?"

"Cerberus brought me. Now come on, I'm getting you out of here."

Searching for a lock, Ace's frown deepened at the horrible cough he had cultivated in this damp prison.

"N-No, leave me here…You must get out of this place…"

"I'm _not_ leaving you."

Finding an indent where a key would fit, Ace was just about to reach into her back pocket for her lock-picking kit when a hand grabbed her shoulder, pulling her away from the door so roughly that she spun.

"_What are you doing here_?"

Barely regaining her balance, her heart hammered violently at her ribs for escape.

"Who are you?"

"The master of this castle…" The shadowy form replied, voice deep and tinged with a menacing, rumbling growl.

Sensing that she was in the presence of an apex predator, Ace was wary of setting off a temper and sealing her fate as well as Master Fung's.

"I came to find him. He's sick, please, let him go."

There was only one person in the world Ace would say 'please' for, and she would never hesitate to do so.

"Then he shouldn't have trespassed here." Was snarled back, and she could have sworn she saw a flash of sharp fangs.

"He could die!" She argued, her natural loyalty overriding her wariness.

"I'll do anything, just let him go!"

"There's nothing you can do…He's my prisoner."

Mind racing, Ace looked towards the door holding her sensei and knew what she had to do.

"…Take me instead."

There was a long moment of silence, where Ace tried to calm her racing pulse and come to terms with her decision.

She may end up imprisoned here for the rest of her life…

But Master Fung would be free.

"…You would…take his place?"

"Acacia-."

Master Fung fell silent, seeing the determined set of her jaw and the electricity in her dark lavender eyes.

She would not be swayed.

"_If_ I did…Would you let him go?"

"Yes…But you must promise to stay here forever."

Ace hesitated, looking into the shadows and feeling uneasy about making such a deal with a so-far disembodied voice.

"…Come into the light?"

The moonlight angling in from a skylight illuminated the monstrous dragon-like creature, whose gold eyes were intent on her now.

Swallowing whatever fear might have formed, Ace refused to back down.

"…You have my word."

"Then we have a deal."

The cell door was unlocked, and Master Fung stumbled out, weakened by whatever illness had invaded him.

Jerking forward to catch him, Ace held him up with a bit of difficulty, worried about the deep rattling she heard with each intake of breath.

"Reconsider. I'm old, I've lived my life."

"Master Fung-."

The old man was grabbed roughly by the arm and dragged away by her new captor before she could even find the right words, and tears stung at her eyes.

Some time later, when her muscles had unlocked themselves, Ace walked into the previously-occupied cell, gazing out of the window.

This particular window faced the front of the castle, where Master Fung was being thrown into a carriage and carted away.

'Hopefully back to the village.' She thought sadly, leaning against the damp stone.

Rubbing to keep the tears back, Ace refused to start crying, though it seemed forever until her eyes stopped burning.

Footsteps stopped behind her, just at the doorway, but she didn't even twitch in response.

"…I didn't get to say goodbye."

Turning slightly, she saw the confusion in the reptile's golden eyes.

"I won't see him again. I wanted to tell him I'd be alright."

"…I'll show you to your room."

"My room?" Ace echoed, brow furrowing in confusion.

"But I thought…"

"You want to stay in the tower?" He retorted.

"Not really." She admitted, eyes flickering around the damp little room.

"Then follow me."

Quick to follow her captor out of the dungeons, mainly because getting eaten didn't sound very fun, Ace looked around at the menacing decorations that populated the castle.

An albino panther joined them, holding a lit torch in its jaws, which was handed to its dragon master.

The feline looked back at her, almost studying, before giving what seemed like a smile and trotting ahead.

Deciding that she had seen a lot of strange things, including attempted copulation between a dragon and a porcupine, Ace ignored the panther in favor of memorizing the hallways.

She was going to be staying for a _long_ time, after all…

The thought sent hot pain through her chest, and she choked on a sob, the tears returning full-force now that there was a break in her defenses.

Ace hardly noticed the panther bump against its master's legs, whispering something she couldn't hear.

"…I hope you enjoy your stay here in my castle." He voiced, sound a bit hesitant.

Another nudge.

"The castle is your home now, so you may go anywhere you like. Except the West Wing."

"Why-?"

"It's forbidden."

He had stopped to look back at her, ice in his tone, and Ace immediately knew she did _not_ want to argue.

"Right. Stay away from the West Wing. Got it."

An awkward silence followed, and her eyes shifted up from the floor, trying to hide her nerves.

"You…never told me your name."

"Nor have you."

The spines along the dragon's back seemed to relax, no longer raised like a wolf's hackles, and she felt braver.

"My name's Acacia."

"…Chase Young."

Watching him walk away for a moment, Ace shook away whatever fog had filled her brain and jogged to catch up.

They stopped in front of an intricately-carved set of double doors, lined with gold and painted soft colors, and she noted the mermaid doorknobs with cerulean eyes.

Chase opened the door with one paw, and she nodded in thanks while slipping in past him.

A large bed was the main feature, covered in thick comforters and a canopy, with a wardrobe and vanity against the opposite wall.

The albino panther bumped against Chase's leg a third time, whispering something Ace couldn't hear.

"…You will…join me for dinner."

He sounded almost insecure, and she _would_ have said yes…

"That is not a request!"

But the urge to beat him over the head with the nearest piece of furniture was _much_ more appealing.

Before Ace could put her rage into physical action, the door was slammed shut with the finality of a guillotine.

Frustrated with the entire situation, she finally cried, sinking to the floor as the tears burned her cheeks.

'What have I done…?'

* * *

><p>An eternity seemed to pass before Ace was through, and she lifted herself up onto the bed, upset with herself over the breakdown.<p>

Rubbing the last of the tears away, she jerked up straight at an unexpected knock on the door.

She considered telling whoever it was to leave her alone (using words that should never be spoken in polite company), but felt too drained from her crying fit to bother.

"Come in."

The door was pushed open by a tigress' shoulder, whose jaws were occupied with holding a tray balancing a tea pot and cups, and a little yellow lion cub trotted in around the larger feline's legs.

The tray was placed carefully on a footstool nearby, so the tigress could speak.

"I brought you some tea to calm your nerves."

Having expected that all of the castle's feline occupants could speak, Ace wasn't as surprised by that as she was by the sympathy in the cat's blue eyes.

"…Thanks."

Picking up one of the cups, she blew gently over the top to keep from burning her tongue before taking a sip.

"I told you she was pretty, Kimiko!" The lion cub claimed, jumping up beside Ace and purring against her arm.

"Omi, be careful!" The tigress scolded.

"You'll make her spill the tea."

"I did not mean to…" He apologized, black eyes innocent and apologetic with tears.

"It's alright. No harm done." Ace told him, scratching behind the furry ear so the cub purred.

"That was a very brave thing you did, saving your teacher like you did. We all think so." Kimiko voiced.

"But…I lost everything…" She muttered in reply.

"Everything will turn out alright in the end. You'll see."

The tigress suddenly straightened, her ears at attention.

"Oh, I almost forgot! Omi, would you head back to the kitchen for me to help with dinner?"

"I would be most delighted!"

Though reluctant to abandon Ace's talented fingers, Omi ran towards the door, stopping at the door to smile back at them.

"Goodbye!"

Once he was gone, Kimiko opened the wardrobe with her teeth and began rifling through the assortment of dresses with her nose.

"Let's see…Ah, this one will look beautiful on you."

Ace watched as the tigress stood on her hind-legs to retrieve a nicely-made dress from the ensemble and threw it over the pillows.

"You'd better get ready. Dinner is almost ready."

"Thanks, but I'm not going to dinner." Ace informed her, closing the wardrobe soundly to get her point across.

"But you have to!" Kimiko insisted, sounding frightened.

Ace was ready to give a very detailed (and unladylike) list of reasons why she did not take orders when the door opened.

Clay peeked inside, most likely to check if everyone was decent.

"Dinner is served."

* * *

><p>"What's taking so long? I told her to come…<em>Why isn't she here yet<em>?"

Jack and Omi watched their master pace angrily in front of the fire, ignoring the food laid out on the long dining table.

"You've got to be understanding here." The elder feline insisted, cowering away in fear of being struck.

"She's lost everything she's ever known in, like, five minutes. Maybe she just needs a moment to adjust?"

This caused Chase pause as a strange pinprick made his heart ache, but he continued his furious pacing with a snarl.

"Perhaps she really _is_ the one to break the spell." Omi noted, remembering the smile Ace had given him only minutes before.

"What do you think, master?"

"Of course I've thought of that. I'm not a fool…"

"Well, maybe being nice to her will make the whole 'breaking the spell' thing go along better." Jack reasoned, hoping his master would stop pacing.

Things were _never_ good when he was pacing…

"…It's no use. She's so beautiful, and I'm…well, look at me!"

Both went silent in the face of Chase's rage, but Omi soon collected his wits.

"Then you have to help her see _past_ all that."

"Not yelling would help with that." Jack piped up.

Chase was about to make an argument about _not_ yelling (while raising his voice) when the doorknob turned, signaling someone's entrance.

Everyone in the room fell silent, nervous and excited and…

It wasn't Ace.

Clay and Kimiko came in instead, looking a bit flighty and fidgety.

"_Where is she_?" Chase demanded, annoyed with the excitement he had felt at the thought of seeing Ace again so soon.

"U-Um…W-Well…Cl-Clay, you tell him. Y-You're the boss."

Probably wishing he was _not_ Head of the Household, Clay tried to find a nice way to explain their predicament…

"You see, master…She's kinda…She said…"

Deciding there _wasn't_ a nice way to say it, he just came out and said it.

"She's not coming."

A terrified silence befell the jungle cats…

"_WHAT_!"

In her room on the second floor, Ace shot up off the bed, startled as the windows rattled.

"Guess he heard I'm not coming…"

As the dragon lord burst out of the dining room and leapt to the second floor, the four felines raced to keep up.

Only Jack had enough air in his lungs to say anything.

"JUST DON'T MAUL HER! _GIRLS DON'T LIKE THAT_!"

Claws gouging the floor as he skidded to a halt, the dragon slammed his fist against the door so forcefully that it nearly vibrated off it's hinges.

Chase Young did _not_ like being disobeyed.

"I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU TO COME DOWN TO DINNER!"

"I'm not hungry!" Was shouted back petulantly through the door.

"COME OUT, OR I'LL-I'LL BREAK DOWN THE DOOR!"

"Break down your own door, then! See if I care!"

Thoroughly enraged, Chase turned his glare from the door to Kimiko as the tigress timidly approached.

"Maybe that's not the best way to win her affections…"

"Yeah, most girls don't like being yelled at…" Jack agreed.

"Maybe you should ask nicely?" Omi suggested innocently, his child-like logic coming up with a simple answer.

Chase bared his fangs at the thought of _asking_ for anything, let alone asking _nicely_, but there was no other option at the moment…

"It would give me _great pleasure_ if you would join me for dinner." He forced out through gritted fangs, trying to keep from growling.

The four cats stared at him expectantly.

"…_Please_."

"No, thank you."

All of the present servants hid behind a nearby suit of armor to avoid the impending explosion…

"You can't stay in there forever!"

"I wouldn't bet on that!"

"Fine, then go ahead and _STARVE_!"

Staring at the door, Ace considered the wisdom in angering a dragon…


	4. Chapter 4

Staring at the filmy canopy draped over the bed, Ace frowned as her stomach growled.

Hunger had begun to gnaw at her not very long ago, but she refused to acknowledge it.

'I can go one night without food.' She told herself.

'I don't need to eat anything, _especially_ not if that jerk wants me to.'

Another growl.

'…_God_, I'm hungry…'

Her eyes drifted to the door, and Ace considered sneaking into the kitchen for a snack despite the very-real threat of being mauled.

The more she thought about food, any food (even those little green, sour apples she normally hated), the more she considered taking the risk.

Throwing caution to the wind for the third time that day (and ignoring how _well_ things had gone the _last_ time she had done that), Ace slipped off the bed and tugged her boots on.

Opening the door silently, she scanned both ends of the hallway before stepping outside.

Her training with Master Fung was put to good use, taking her down the stairs and to the kitchen without a trace…

* * *

><p>"She's awful stubborn." Clay pointed out, licking some spilled custard off his paw.<p>

"If she had just come down to eat, we wouldn't have such a mess on our paws…"

"Don't blame her, Clay." Kimiko argued, tiger tail swishing angrily as she closed a drawer.

"Acacia has been through a lot today. It's understandable for her to be upset."

"I understand that, Kimiko." Clay assured.

"I just wish she would have given the Master a little more credit. He said '_please_'."

"What the Master needs to do is control his temper, or he'll never break the spe-."

Clay whipped around at the soft creak of the door opening, intent on cutting the tigress off.

"Nice to meet ya, ma'am." He greeted politely, lowering his head as Ace stepped inside.

"I'm Clay, head of the household-."

Jack, skidding on the smooth tile, literally butted the lion out of his way.

"And I'm Jack!" The albino panther introduced, purring and doing a figure-eight around the girl's legs.

"Um…Hi." Ace greeted, slightly confused at the sudden affection from a giant cat.

"Is there anything we can do for you, ma'am?" Clay wondered, pulling Jack away by the scruff of his neck.

"Well…I _am_ a little hungry…" Ace admitted sheepishly.

"We'll get dinner heated up for you in no time!" Kimiko assured, spurring the other big cats into action.

"Remember what the Master said, Kimiko." Clay warned.

"I'm not letting her go hungry because she bruised his ego." The tigress retorted, baring her fangs as her hackles rose.

Deciding it was best to let Kimiko have her way, Clay looked towards the door as if expecting Chase to suddenly appear.

He wasn't sure who he was more scared of at the moment…

"She's not a prisoner, Clay!" Jack agreed, grinning like the Cheshire Cat.

"She's our guest! We should help her feel welcome here!"

Turning to Ace, Jack pushed against her legs, steering the girl towards the double doors that led to the dining room.

"Alright…Just keep it down. If he hears, it'll be our necks." Clay relented, still worried.

"Sure, sure. But what's dinner without a little…music?"

"_Music_-?"

BAM!

Ace choked on a laugh as she was led to a high-backed chair, taking a seat at the head of the table.

The lights dimmed until only a spotlight was left in the center of the table, and Ace leaned back in her seat, curious.

* * *

><p><em>Lumiere (Jack):Ma chere Mademoiselle, it is with deepest pride and greatest pleasure that we welcome you now we invite you to relax, let us pull up a chair as the dining room proudly presents - your dinner!Be our guest! Be our guest!Put our service to the testTie your napkin 'round your neck, cherieAnd we'll provide the restSoup du jourHot hors d'oeuvresWhy, we only live to serveTry the grey stuff<em>

_Chip (Omi):It's delicious_

* * *

><p>Eyebrow raised in curiosity, Ace took a chip and dipped it in the dip Omi had brought up.<p>

After the first bite, she was surprised by the wonderful flavors and smiled widely as the cub grinned, proud.

* * *

><p><em>Lumiere (Jack):Don't believe me? Ask the dishesThey can sing, they can danceAfter all, Miss, this is FranceAnd a dinner here is never second bestGo on, unfold your menuTake a glance and then you'llBe our guestOui, our guestBe our guest!<em>

_Lumiere (Jack) and Chorus:Beef ragoutCheese soufflePie and pudding "en flambe"_

* * *

><p>The sudden ignition startled her, but Ace overcame her surprise to sample the sweet.<p>

Her tongue tingled with how good it tasted, and she barely resisted the urge to eat the whole thing.

* * *

><p><em>Lumiere (Jack):We'll prepare and serve with flairA culinary cabaret!You're aloneAnd you're scaredBut the banquet's all preparedNo one's gloomy or complainingWhile the flatware's entertainingWe tell jokes! I do tricksWith my fellow candlesticks<em>

_Chorus:And it's all in perfect tasteThat you can betCome on and lift your glassYou've won your own free passTo be out guest_

_Lumiere (Jack):If you're stressedIt's fine dining we suggest_

* * *

><p>Ace had to admit, for a cat, Jack definitely had a flair for the dramatic…<p>

* * *

><p><em>Chorus:Be our guest! Be our guest! Be our guest!Get your worries off your chestLet us say for your entreeWe've an array; may we suggest:Try the bread! Try the soup!When the croutons loop de loopIt's a treat for any dinnerDon't believe me? Ask the chinaSinging pork! Dancing veal!What an entertaining meal!How could anyone be gloomy and depressed?We'll make you shout "encore!"And send us out for moreSo, be our guest!<em>

_Lumiere (Jack):Be our guest!_

_Chorus:Be our guest!_

* * *

><p>There was so much food to try, and Ace was happy to do just that, accepting the little dishes and half-filled goblets of sweet drinks.<p>

She had never had so much fun before.

* * *

><p><em>Mrs Potts (Kimiko):It's a guest! It's a guest!Sakes alive, well I'll be blessed!Wine's been poured and thank the LordI've had the napkins freshly pressedWith dessert, she'll want teaAnd my dear that's fine with meWhile the cups do their soft-shoein'I'll be bubbling, I'll be brewingI'll get warm, piping hotHeaven's sakes! Is that a spot?Clean it up! We want the company impressed<em>

_Chorus:We've got a lot to do!_

_Mrs Potts (Kimiko):Is it one lump or two?For you, our guest!_

_Chorus:She's our guest!_

_Mrs Potts (Kimiko):She's our guest!_

_Chorus:She's our guest!Be our guest! Be our guest! Be our guest!_

* * *

><p>The room went darker, matching the slowing tune of the music.<p>

Ace nearly choked on a milkshake as Jack started hamming it up, pulling an unwilling Clay into the fray.

* * *

><p><em>Lumiere (Jack):Life is so unnervingFor a servant who's not servingHe's not whole without a soul to wait uponAh, those good old days when we were useful...Suddenly those good old days are goneTen years we've been rustingNeeding so much more than dustingNeeding exercise, a chance to use our skills!Most days we just lay around the castleFlabby, fat and lazyYou walked in and oops-a-daisy!<em>

_Chorus:Be our guest! Be our guest!Our command is your requestIt's been years since we've had anybody hereAnd we're obsessedWith your meal, with your easeYes, indeed, we aim to pleaseWhile the candlelight's still glowingLet us help you, We'll keep goingCourse by course, one by one'Til you shout, "Enough! I'm done!"Then we'll sing you off to sleep as you digestTonight you'll prop your feet upBut for now, let's eat up_

_Be our guest!Be our guest!Be our guest!Please, be our guest!_

* * *

><p>Applauding the performance, Ace leaned forward to scratch behind Jack's ear in thanks.<p>

As the panther practically melted into a purring mass of white fur, Clay approached, surprised and happy to see her smiling.

"I hope you enjoyed the performance, ma'am."

"I did." She answered truthfully.

"Unfortunately, it's time for bed."

"You're no fun, Clay!" Jack whined, instantly soothed by Ace scratching underneath his jaw.

"Actually, I'd like to look around the castle. I've never been in an enchanted one before."

"I don't think-."

"Sure! We can take you on a tour!" Jack answered immediately.

"This way!"

* * *

><p>Clay soon got into the spirit of the tour, giving out information like an encyclopedia and leading the way through the winding hallways.<p>

Having lost interest after the first hallway, which was lined with suits of armor, Ace's gaze wandered.

Even one of Jack and Clay's humorous arguments couldn't catch her attention, and she caught sight of the staircase in her boredom.

It was worse for wear than anything else in the castle, with cracked stone and gouged handrails, bits of carpet hanging off the higher steps.

Ace's irrepressible curiosity stirred, whispering loving secrets and mysteries into her ear, and she went towards the staircase, wanting to know what was beyond it…

"Ma'am!"

"Ace, _don't_!"

The two large felines blocked her path, looking panicked and shaken.

"Why not? What's up there?" Ace wondered, noting their unsheathed claws and warily-raised hackles.

"Nothing! There's nothing in the West Wing! Zip! Nada!" Jack answered hurriedly, frazzled.

"So _that's_ the West Wing, huh?" She muttered, curiosity getting the better of her.

Jack withered under Clay's glare…

'What's he hiding up there?' Ace wondered to herself, stepping easily over her personal roadblock.

Scrambling over each other, they blocked her way a second time.

Nearly tripping over Clay, Ace managed to catch her balance as Jack gripped her sleeve between his teeth.

Reminded of Puppy, Ace wished with all her heart that she had taken the canine's warning and not come inside…

"There are other things we could show you, ma'am." Clay insisted.

"Like the gardens, or the training room, or-."

"Or the library!" Jack suggested.

"You have a library?" Ace questioned immediately, unable to hide her excitement.

"Yup! The biggest library around!" Jack assured, glad for a distraction.

Nudging Ace's hip so she turned away from the West Wing, Clay followed his hyperactive friend down the stairs.

"It's full of books!"

"Mountains of books!"

"Oceans of books!"

Ace took a step down after them, but paused.

They were so excited to be leaving the West Wing behind them, they didn't seem to realize she was not with them…

Taking the opportunity, Ace spun around and ran up the steps as quietly as she could manage.

Hidden in the shadows of the hallway, she paused to let her eyes adjust to the new darkness.

Though rather short, it was lined with dragon-like gargoyles that looked ready to crumble into dust, missing horns or wings or claws, giving an aura of mystery and danger.

Cautiously moving down the hall, eyeing the statues as if they were about to pounce, Ace approached the large, foreboding doors.

They looked scratched and slightly warped, as if from abuse, with a snarling gold dragon's head as handles.

'_Very_ homey…' Ace thought sarcastically, unnerved despite herself.

But her curiosity pushed for answers, so the redhead pulled one of the doors, digging in her heels to move the heavy wooden barrier.

Once there was a suitable gap for her to slip in through, Ace did just that, leaving the door open behind her.

The room was a disaster area; every square inch she could see was occupied by half-broken furniture and tattered cloth, making a maze of splintery wood for her to navigate.

Stepping further inside, Ace edged around a three-legged coffee table, looking around in interest.

The moonlight brought her attention to a portrait on a wall to her left, highlighted by dark wood.

It looked half-torn, as if a bear had swiped at the painting in a rage, and she was drawn in.

The only thing really intact were the eyes, these deep gold eyes that reminded her of…

An unexpected glow in her peripheral startled Ace out of her musing, and she spun on her heel to see whatever had caused it.

Floating peacefully in a delicately-detailed glass cover, a pink rose shed its soft light on the ravaged room, creating warped shadows.

'A magic rose?' Ace wondered, creeping closer as her eyes stayed locked on the delicate flower.

'It's kinda hard to see…'

The glass was smudged, as if someone constantly ran their hands over the surface, making the glow a bit dimmer than she thought it should be.

However, Ace hesitated to remove the covering.

'Maybe magic roses are more delicate…'

But her curiosity got the best of her again, and she gingerly lifted the case, setting it on the ground.

Unimpeded, the rose practically lit the room like a candelabra, pushing the shadows further away.

"_Whoa_…"

It was like the rose was whispering something in a faint voice, something she couldn't quite decipher…

With a snarl, Chase slammed the glass casing back over the rose, as if he expected her to destroy it at any moment.

Startled back by the suddenness of it, Ace felt her heart stutter at the glare she was given just then.

Stumbling back to keep out of range of his angry tail, Ace caught her balance against the footboard of a sturdily-built bed.

"Why did you come here?"

Voice lost as her brain redirected all efforts to survival, she went utterly still in the face of Chase's rage.

"I warned you never to come here!"

"I'm sorry…" She finally managed to say, adrenaline pounding through her veins.

"_Do you realize what you could have done_?"

Ace barely managed to avoid getting her shoulder slashed open by his angry claws.

"_GET OUT_!"

The roar spurred her fight-or-flight reflex, and she was across the room faster than anyone could have expected.

"I'm sorry."

Ace didn't wait to see if she had been heard, or retrieve her cloak; she went straight for the main staircase, taking the steps down three at a time.

Clay and Jack found her then, after a frantic search of the castle after her disappearance.

"Where are you going?" Jack wondered, ears back in worry.

"I'm leaving."

Pulling the main doors open, Ace shivered at the blast of snow and cold that came in.

A blizzard had rolled in when she wasn't looking…

Nestled in the snow, Cerberus raised her three heads at the sudden appearance of their mistress.

"Ace, you can't!"

"Please, wait!"

"I'm sorry."

Closing the door with a hard shove, Ace looked up as Cerberus bounded over, looking both excited and concerned.

"It's alright." She muttered, swinging onto the broad back and taking the reins.

"Just run."

Knowing the command, Baby shook the snow off her ears and urged her fellows into a run, taking off like a shot through the gate.

But once they were amid the trees…

Cerberus snarled, hackles raised, as four or five wolves blocked their path.

Forced to skid in order to avoid running into the wall of fangs and claws, Ace yanked the reins to the left.

Barreling through the snow-laden trees, she leaned forward against the frost-tipped fur to avoid sharp branches as the wolves pursued them.

'Shit-Shit-Shit-Shit-!'

Ace saw the wolf moments before it tried to pounce.

Lashing out with her foot, she kicked the foolish creature in the throat and into a tree, hopefully unconscious.

The growing pack was right on Cerberus' heels, unwilling to let them escape, and she cursed heatedly.

One of the beasts had managed to get on one side of them unnoticed, and lunged for Dolly's throat.

Instinctively, the large canine veered to the right, crashing shoulder-first into a tree trunk.

This sent them spinning out of control, and Ace was thrown off, skidding and tumbling through the snow.

Groaning in pain as her world came back into focus, she gasped to jump-start her shell-shocked lungs and levered herself up.

Cerberus, having regained their feet, stood over her like a warm storm cloud, snarling deep in their chest as the wolves approached.

Narrowing her eyes on the pack, Ace clenched her fists as she pulled her legs up into a crouch, ready to move.

The foremost wolf lunged, and Ace swung her arm, knocking the beast away with a fist to its open jowls.

Before she knew what had happened, another had pounced on her, ready to dig its fangs into her unprotected throat-

A bloodcurdling roar seemed to make the trees shake as a large, clawed hand struck the wolf away with a spray of blood.

Struggling to breathe, Ace stared as Chase stood between her and the pack, tail lashing the air like a spiked whip.

"Are you alright?"

"J-Just a little banged up…" She admitted, voice shaking from the sudden fear of dying.

A snarl rumbled from his chest, and her confusion grew.

'Why is he upset? I thought…'

In a blur of movement and sound, the dragon lord pounced, and the snow was stained red by the time the last wolf retreated.

As her pulse slowed, Ace pushed up onto her feet and turned to Chase, breath shaky.

"Are you-?"

The blood caught her attention then, dripping from the dragon's shoulder and forearm in a steady rhythm.

"Oh God, _Chase_-!"

He swayed, blood loss creeping up on him, and she rushed forward to keep the large reptile upright.

Letting a cold-blood dragon fall into a snowdrift didn't sound like a good idea…

"Cerberus!" She called, locking her knees to keep from being knocked over by Chase's superior weight.

The canine came forward obediently, and Dolly helped to lift the dragon onto their broad back before he lost consciousness.

Taking the reins, Ace turned back towards the castle with a sigh.

"Come on, girls. Time to head back…"

* * *

><p>Dropping a clean cloth into a bowl of steaming water after testing the warmth with her fingertips, Ace glared at seeing Chase trying to lick his wounds.<p>

_Again_.

"You're going to make it worse." She warned, wringing the cloth out.

A growl was her answer, and the felines ducked into hiding.

Refusing to be intimidated, Ace folded the cloth and approached the seated dragon.

"Just hold still."

Liking being ordered around as much as Ace did (which was not at all), Chase avoided the warm cloth in her hands on principle.

He was _not_ being childish.

He was being _stubborn_.

Once the cloth finally landed on his forearm, where a deep set of teeth marks were, it was rougher than expected and Chase snarled.

"If you weren't moving around like a child afraid of getting his candy taken away, it wouldn't hurt as much." Ace scolded, frustrated.

"If you hadn't run away, this wouldn't have happened!" Chase retorted.

"If you hadn't told me to leave, I wouldn't have left!"

Logic was not his friend at the moment…

"If you hadn't been in the West Wing, I wouldn't have done such a thing!"

"Maybe if you weren't such a bastard, I wouldn't be here at all!"

There was nothing he could say to that, not really, but their tempers were cooling, at least.

As the cats came out from their fortresses, Ace sighed, taking hold of his forearm.

"This'll sting."

And it did, though not as much as before; this didn't stop the dragon lord from tensing, hissing between his sharp teeth.

Noticing this, Ace tried to be gentle, a slight frown on her face.

"…Thanks. For coming to save me."

Really, Chase hadn't expected her to thank him at all.

Now that she had…

He felt strangely warm.

"…You're welcome."


End file.
